


Musings about El Zorro and Guy Williams: by Gail Manfre

by bookscape



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Gen, Guy Williams - Freeform, Hollywood Walk of Fame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: Poems and Essays celebrating Zorro and the actor Guy Williams, who played the character.





	Musings about El Zorro and Guy Williams: by Gail Manfre

**Author's Note:**

> Poems and Essays celebrating Zorro and the actor Guy Williams, who played the character.

Musings about El Zorro and Guy  
Williams

_**Musings about El Zorro and Guy Williams**_

_**By Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
**Gail, the bayou Queen, Italian through and through, possessor of a wit as sharp as a rapier, has graced these pages with yet another poem, waxing poetic about the most handsome of men, Guy Williams, the alter ego of our favorite hero, Zorro.**

**If you wish to read more of Gail's stories and poems, check out the Zorro Contents or "Enmascarado" the mother of all GW Zorro fanfiction sites.**  
  
---  
  
**I Shall Never Ever Hesitate**  
---  
**To Announce to One and All**  
**My Reactions to El Zorro, Vivid**  
**Emotions to Which you Can Relate**  
**Ah, to Gaze at El Zorro's Masked Face**  
**Can any Female Verily Not Smile**  
**And Dream to be Carried Away**  
**By Him to a Private Love Place?**  
**His Gorgeous Hazel Orbs, Most Fair**  
**I Long to Become Lost in Those**  
**Twin Reservoirs of Sweet Light**  
**Weekly, Daily, Hourly I Declare!**  
**And Guy's Sexy Little Moustache-**  
**How Would I Love My Lips to**  
**Be Tickled by His Tender Kiss**  
**He Does This With Such Panache!**  
**His Large Masculine Hands- I**  
**Believe I Could Remain Forever**  
**In His Tight Embrace, Forsooth**  
**Should I, Could I? Oh, Yes, Would I!**  
**El Zorro, My Dear Beloved Guy**  
**When I See Your Big Shoulders, I Swoon;**  
**Towels Disappear Into Thin Air,**  
**And Icebergs Become Extinct, Oh My!**  
**El Zorro, My Dear Beloved Guy**  
**In Short My Head Spins and I Faint**  
**My Poor Pulse Rapidly Escalates.**  
**And, Every So Often I Just Drool**  
**Because you are The Z Man, I'm No Fool.**  
**You are After All, My Guy!**  
  
**With thanks to Tammy Keller for her lovely background.**  
---  
  
[](mailto:gailmanfre@bellsouth.net) **Let Gail know how much you enjoyed this poem.**  
  
---  
  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
---  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


End file.
